


The Sanders Family Circus (Notes)

by Moon_In_The_Stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, just notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_In_The_Stars/pseuds/Moon_In_The_Stars
Summary: I went to a place Called Circus World recently and I've been in love with circuses ever since. I decided to make the best gay bois into circus kids





	The Sanders Family Circus (Notes)

The beginning

 

  * When Roman was young, he fell in love with the circus, fascinated by the acts each circus showed off.
  * Patton Sanders always supported his foster son, who he later adopted, in his dreams, even the one where he wanted to run away with the Circus.
  * As he grew up, Roman began preforming in plays and traveling to different states with his drama club.
  * In every state he went to, he always searched for a circus that was around the area.
  * After graduating, he began looking into joining the circus.
  * Roman auditioned and became the ringmaster for a local circus for around four years until he decided to start his own circus.
  * He asked Patton if he could help him and Pat immediately agreed and even joined with his own act.
  * Thomas, Roman's little brother, agreed to help look for acts since he's too young to join the circus.
  * Thomas found entertainers, Talyn, Joan, Valerie, Taylor, Terrence, and Leo that all agreed to be apart of the show.
  * While looking for acts around town, Roman visited a gymnasium in hopes of finding a well trained gymnast. The owner agreed to let Roman watch a performance and, while watching, he noticed a man around his age sitting while everyone else preformed.
  * Roman called out the man, asking why he hadn't joined the rest, and he replied that didn't like being watched.
  * As Roman was leaving, he witnessed the man in the corner preforming and instantly wanted him to join. 
  * The man, after much convincing, agreed to preform in one show and if he truly enjoyed it, he'd continue and introduced himself as V  ~~not his real name~~
  * After a performance, a critic, named Logan, stated that, while he did enjoy the show, he did not believe all the acts were real.
  * Feeling insulted, Roman asked him to watch their practices.
  * The critic agreed and watched the acts behind the scenes where he met Patton, who he immediately became infatuated with.
  * Patton showed the man how he trained the animals and let him try. 
  * Logan had done better than Patton expected and asked if he'd like to help him train the animals more often.
  * From then on Logan would volunteer too help Patton in training and officially joined when he began training big cats, something Patton hadn't been able to learn  ~~and he's allergic to cats too~~
  * After the circus became a success, Roman, despite changing his last name to Prince, called the show "The Sanders Family Circus" and the rest is history



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this AU since I know it's not the first SS Circus AU but I really liked the idea of Roman wanting the literally run away with the circus and Patton being like "Yea, ok. Sounds fun!" and being allergic to tigers, despite wanting to train them.


End file.
